Dyskusja:Wychodząc Z Ukrycia
Po pierwsze nie Mroczni Najeminicy tylko Mroczni Łowcy- DH (Dark Hunters). Po drugie Rakshi nie Rakschi. Po trzecie wino, serio. Ale i tak fajnie że napisałeś opowiadanie. Zarian-213 19:49, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) ^ Nie Rakshi tylko Rahkshi Voxovan 19:53, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) : Czepiasz się wina? Stary, mamy tu Toa Piwa Muge 19:52, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) Mroczni Najemnicy. Zapominasz, że to jest alternatywny wymiar. Dziwne, że nie zauważyłeś "Sekty Mata Nui"... Trochę krótkie, ale ogólnie ok. Miejscami narracja trochę jakby kuleje, ale to tylko drobnostki. W kwestii tego na końcu: wprowadzenie do bajkowego świata Bionicle mroku, krwi i rozpierduchy to zajęcie większości użytkowników, także nie wybijasz się specjalnie ;) --Kani--Nui 19:59, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) Całe szczęście, w takim razie chyba nie muszę przesadzać z cenzurą? Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 20:11, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) : Cenzura? Stary, my tu nawet mamy (albo raczej mieliśmy) gwałciciela Zdzicha ;] Muge 20:16, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) Lol, ale "DO KURWY NĘDZY" i inne "DUPY MUAKI" przydałoby się no, em, usunąć natychmiast. >:o I lol, puszki po piwie ._. Akuumo 20:35, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) "Do kurde elebele nędzy"? Poważnie?! ;_______; Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 22:40, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) : To Lhikan, tego nie ogarniesz ;v... i faktycznie, trochę przesadziłeś z bluzgami :/ Muge 07:21, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) : Tak, mają rację: bluzgi dobrze byłoby usunąć lub zastąpić, przynajmniej te cięższe. Kani--Nui 17:21, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) : No i w Bio nie ma gówien :/ Akuumo 18:31, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) Koleś. Co ty robisz. Po co bluzgi w co drugim zdaniu? ;_; Po co bluzgi w ogóle? Już teksty "ale urwał" w "Kulach żywiołów" i Zdzich Huhunduk w "Wędrówce Płomienia" były bardziej na miejscu. No i... Dlaczego jakiś Matoranin z dupy wzięty klnie przy Turadze jak szewc? Dlaczego Dume przynosi wino na spotkanie? Co to, randka kurwa? Dlaczego w Metru Nui są Vahki "Vakhi", a mimo to przypadkowy Visorak napada przypadkowego Matoranina w przypadkowym miejscu, a banda Skakdi podpala domy? Dlaczego Huantonn woli spać niż sprawdzić, czy ktoś się przypadkiem nie morduje na ulicy? Dlaczego w świecie Bio są puszki piwa? I dlaczego Huantonn jest taki OP? ;_; Voxovan 18:51, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) No z bluzgami racja. Ale tak - żywioł piwa jest? Jest. Jak jest piwo, to czemu i wina ma nie być? Za literówki przepraszam, pisałem to w sumie w nocy. A czemu zamiast pomagać, spał (z początku)? Logika. Pierwszy dzień, kiedy był toa. Pomyśl - wędrówka w poszukiwaniu dość mocnych Kanoka, jest trochę męcząca. A Huantonn nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do bycia toa. Co do Vakhi - nie każda część Metru Nui jest przepełniona strażnikami na każdym metru sześciennym. Co do skakdi i braku vakhi... fakt, nie pomyślałem. Dobra, tam. Jeszcze nad tym popracuję. Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 20:54, lut 25, 2014 (UTC) I nie zapominajmy, że to Wymiar Pożogi. Wymiar Pożogi, nie Wymiar Tańczących Na Tęczy Jednorożców (ale w sumie i taki mogę stworzyć). Tam jest brud, smród i ubóstwo. Czasy okropne, życie matoran jeszcze bardziej przechlapane niż w oryginalnym kanonie, to i ludzie są inni. Więcej pijaństwa, korupcji, bluzgów (fakt, przesadziłem). O to chodziło, by pokazać, jak tam się wtedy działo. Spokojnie - jak Huantonn przeniesie się do Wymiaru Scalenia, będzie zdecydowana zmiana. Ale o tym przy okazji. I ograniczę przekleństwa do minimum, spokojnie. Vox zwrócił uwagę na to że on przyniósł to wino na jakieś spotkanie do którego najwidoczniej taki rodzaj alkoholu średnio pasuje, jeśli w ogóle jakikolwiek nadawałby się. Więc raczej porównywanie piwa do wina jest nieudanym wyjściem z sytuacji, bo nikt się nie czepia że wino jest w Bio lol .